Sniper Rifle (PG3D)
| capacity = 5 | mobility = 20 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) | cost = Default |Level required = 1 |grade = |released = 5.1.0 |theme = Classic/Default |number = 33}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Sniper Rifle (PGW). The Sniper Rifle is a default weapon located in the Sniper section. Appearance It is almost entirely comprised of wood, with a wood gun base and shoulder stock. And with a metal barrel and scope. Its bolt is on the left side of the gun, a rare feature to have among sniper rifles. Strategy It has a 10x scope. It deals average damage for lower levels, however, it has a low firing rate, expected from a sniper weapon. It is best to replace this weapon as fast as you can, since it isn't very effective on players with good armor. Tips *Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a sluggish rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *Only attack unaware opponents. This weapon cannot instantly kill an enemy player from full health, meaning that they can retaliate before you can finish the job. Even on unarmored players, two headshots are necessary. *Headshots are a must for guaranteed instant kill. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quiet firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a deep magazine. It's important to reload when the moment is right, for example in cover or after the player has killed all enemies in the area. Counters *Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. *Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 5 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast when the opponent is reloading, its the best time to fire back without fear of retaliation, as the reload time is quite long. *If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and do more damage to you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. *Users looking down their scopes are very unaware of their surroundings a lot of the time. This makes them easier to ambush. *Due to low efficiency and slow reload time, use a high damage weapon to kill the player. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Ant's Life Equipment Setups The player should come equipped with a close-medium range primary and secondary firearm, as the sniper rifle can take a long time to reload, leaving the player exposed to attacks both from snipers and players attacking from behind. If the player were to run out of ammo during a battle, it's advised to carefully approach opponents with a powerful weapon, as some enemies are equipped with very powerful sniper rifles, and can down you easily if you cannot respond. Trivia *It seems to be based on a left-handed configuration of the M40A1 sniper rifle. *This weapon combines both the Guerrilla Rifle M2's medium damage and the Brutal Headhunter's low fire rate, making this an in-between weapon. *It was featured in a promo on Pixel Gun 3D's Facebook page as a WWII weapon, here, despite being created in 1966, 21 years after the war ended. *You can see your hand operating the bolt after each shot. *It used to be a weapon that was only usable in Campaign and Deadly Games, now ever since the 9.0.4 update came out, it is a starter weapon in the Special section and it could also be used in any mode with the exception of Sandbox and Knife Party. *In the 10.2.0 update, it has been moved to the Sniper category. * This weapon can be seen at Christmas Dinner. * In some modes/Minigames, the Sniper Rifle can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Gallery Sniper Rifle 2.jpg|The Sniper Rifle in the old shop. Sniper Rifle.png|Ditto. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-19-47.png|The Sniper Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-19-50.png|The 10X scope of the Sniper Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Default Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups Category:Content in Both Games Category:Common Category:Battle Royale Weapons